Those Who Endure
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: A ninja is one who endures. But some ninja endure a little more than others. Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan who no one cares about. When word gets out that the Akatsuki are looking to collect tailed beasts, Lord Third has a plan. One that will both ward off the Akatsuki and give Naruto someone to trust. (eventual cannon couples) *OC warning/ no flames*
1. Change

**Maiden- So, in light of the success of my fic 'Fighting Dreamers', I decided to try out a new story line before I proceed with it's sequel. This is more or less an experiment. One that I'm hoping will go well. Anyway, the experiment will be portraying Naruto's childhood a little differently than what the manga and anime suggest. Although it was never clearly mentioned, we all assume Naruto lived on his own from a very very young age. I'm curious to see how my readers will react to my version. I'm gonna try to stick close to what Kishimoto suggested Naruto's childhood was like; but with a twist. So, if you like where this is going, please let me know!**

Those Who Endure

Chapter 1- Change

Autumn was in full swing throughout the Land of Fire. Leaves changing colors, the air getting crisper, and the sweet scent of ripe apples floating through the air. All these things promising that change was coming. The citizens of Konohagakure embraced the changing seasons. All except one. A small raven haired girl sporting a navy and gold kimono style ninja dress wore a slight scowl as she maneuvered through the sea of people. The girl, however small, was swift enough to push through the crowds and to the Hokage tower. The guards letting her pass through the doors without question. They knew who she was, and why she was here. One Anbu wearing a crow's mask escorted her silently to the heavy oak doors of the Hokage's office. She bowed to the Anbu before opening the door.

"Ah, come in!" Lord Third smiled, sliding the papers he was working on to the side. The old man was certainly a bright change from the stoic and silent Anbu.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" the girl asked, her voice like a bell, but emotionless.

"Indeed." Lord Third chuckled. "I wanted to see how your training was going."

"It's progressing." she answered curtly.

"Ah, still as 'straight to the point' as always." Hiruzen sighed. "Well, in that case...I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a Genin."

"Genin?" she asked, her thin eyebrow cocked in confusion. "But the exams aren't until next week?"

"Yes, but I have taken a particular interest in you. Your abilities far exceed those of a normal Genin. Just what I have been looking for."

"Why is that?"

"I want to test out a new squad formation. One that would transcend the boundaries of just our little village."

"You mean forming an international team?"

"Exactly. The Kazekage and the Hoshikage have agreed to a trail run. They have chosen an uprising Genin from both villages. Each having rare and unique abilities. We're hoping you three will become a team like no other. And our ultimate goal is to assemble the first international Anbu team."

"This has to do with the Uchiha massacre, doesn't it?"

"You certainly see right through everything!" Hiruzen laughed. "Yes, my dear. As I'm sure you're aware, the Uchiha clan is...well, dismantled. Only young Sasuke and his estranged brother remain. But this is only one reason. Itachi has joined the Akatsuki. An international band of rouge nin from all over the world. Just one of them is powerful enough to defeat a small army. However, I have hopes that this experimental team will grow strong enough to hold the Akatsuki off if they try to invade the land of fire."

"So you want me to help defeat the Akatsuki, but spare Itachi? I'm sorry, Lord Hokage, but I find that very contradictory."

"Normally, I would agree. But what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential, my dear. Since I am taking a big wager with you, I'm willing to let you in on this little secret. As long as you never discuss it with anybody."

The girl nodded.

"Itachi had been hustled into his current situation. Danzo purposely went behind me and persuaded Itachi to commit genocide against his own clan. Danzo had the warped idea that if the Uchiha clan were wiped out, he would use the unbalance in the village to his advantage, and become Hokage. However, thanks to some of your clan, we learned the truth before it was too late. Unfortunately, the information didn't arrive in time to spare the Uchihas. Now, Itachi is on the run from our Anbu because he fears he will be put to death for his actions. Typically, a mass genocide is means for immediate execution, I hold no bad blood towards him. He was simply manipulated by someone of higher power. He did what he thought would help his village. Proving his loyalty."

"Does Sasuke know of this?"

"No, he doesn't. And I want to keep it that way. If he gets wind of any of this, he might become a traitor to the village as well. A great power resides in him, and I would prefer to have him as an ally rather than an enemy."

"I see."

"So you are excused from the exams next week. When the rest of the upcoming Genin have been placed into squads, you will receive your team as well. Until then, I have a special mission for you."

The young girl listened carefully to the old man.

"There is a young boy I would like you to look after. Be his mentor and protector."

"You want me to babysit some brat?"

"This is not just any child, Luna." Hiruzen stared hard at her. "This is the child of the Fourth. Naruto is an orphan. He has no other family, and needs to be protected at all costs."

"You mean the Kyuubi Jinjuuriki?!" Luna squeaked, showing a glimpse of fear in her eyes.

"Yes. But please, don't be confused. Naruto is NOT the Kyuubi. Only it's jailor. He doesn't even know what is sealed inside him. The boy is only seven and needs to be integrated into society. Some of the Anbu in charge of his care have only seen Naruto as the Kyuubi, and not the Fourth's son. So, sadly, Naruto has been ostracized and abused both mentally and physically. I need you to use your status as the of heiress of the Avalon to bring forth a better opinion of him. I assure you, Naruto is not a threat."

"Do you realize what you're asking of me?" Luna asked, her voice dripping in hatred. "You are asking me to care for the child who contains the very creature that killed my mother all those years ago!"

"I know it's difficult for you, Luna-sama. But I implore you to look beyond your anger and fright to give this boy a better life. If you refuse this position, Naruto will have no one to look after him. He might become a threat if he gives in to the Kyuubi's hatred. Something that feeds off the insecurities and anger the villagers show him."

"But why me? There are hundreds more shinobi that..."

"It has to be you." Hirzuen interrupted, surprising Luna. "Your skills and level head not even most Jonin possess. You are the first child in history to wield both your clan's dojutsu. Naruto will become very strong as he grows. He will need a powerful mentor to help him ward off the Kyuubi's influence. Not only this, but we have reason to believe the Akatsuki are looking into collecting the bijuu. Each nation with a Jinjuuriki are in danger. But especially us. Since Naruto is still a child, he is a prime target. If the Kyuubi falls into the Atatsuki's hands, then the world as we know it will end."

"It seems I have little choice in the matter... As a shinobi of Konoha, I will honor your request, Lord Third."

It seems as soon as Luna uttered these words, she was whisked away by the Anbu and escorted to Konoha's orphanage. The building showed it's age well. Sadly, many children of the ninja world become orphans. The children live at the orphanage until they're old enough to become Genin. The Anbu wearing a crow's mask pointed Luna in the direction of a seven year old boy that had a mop of bright blonde hair that stood out like a sore thumb. The Avalon heiress watched the boy try to play with the other children; all of which backed away from him as if he were a poisonous snake. She could instantly see the hurt behind his big blue eyes, causing her heart to tug painfully. Luna had never been a child that wore her emotions on her sleeve. She thought feelings were a weakness and unnecessary. The sight of this child stirred emotions in Luna she had never felt in all her 12 years.

"Naruto?" she called, alerting the boy. He turned towards the sound of his name, large eyes inspecting Luna curiously. "Come with me." she held her hand out to him, but he made no move.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice as tiny as he was.

"My name is Luna, and I will be your protector from this day on." The sincere look in her cerulean eyes told Naruto he had nothing to fear of her. With a shaky hand, he reached out to her.

!

!

!

Many villagers stared at Luna as she and Naruto walked through town. Some whispered to each other, and others called out vile names towards the blonde. One particularly drunk man tripped the seven year old, causing Naruto to scrape his knee. With dizzying speed, Luna punched the drunken man in his stomach. He doubled over in pain, bringing him eye level with the girl. However, instead of her normal cerulean blue eyes, he stared straight into blood red. The veins around her eyes stood out drastically. The small black dots around her now red eyes began to spin, locking the man into a genjutsu. He dropped at her feet, unmoving.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you." she spoke loudly to the rest of the onlookers. "Harm one hair on Naruto Uzumaki's head, and you will be much worse off than this man." she emphasized her words with a swift kick to the man's back side.

The crowd was visibly afraid, and so was Naruto. He cowered in fear of his new protector, hugging his injured knee to his chest as if trying to curl himself into a ball. He flinched when Luna's hand touched him, fearing for his life. Instead of pain, he felt a soothing coolness. Her hand faintly glowing green, allowing Naruto's knee to heal itself.

"Does your knee hurt anymore?" she asked, her voice emotionless and her eyes shifted back to their normal blue. Naruto shook his head, allowing Luna to help him up. She grasped his small hand in hers, leading him through town and towards the housing districts.

!

!

!

"Lord Third purchased this apartment for you, Naruto." Luna spoke, opening the door to a one bedroom flat.

"This is mine?" the boy asked, carefully walking inside.

"You can stay here however long you wish. No one will bother you. I've assigned several Anbu to keep watch over this place when I'm not around. And don't worry, none of them will harm you."

"Are you gonna live here with me?" Naruto asked, turning his innocent eyes towards his caretaker. Something about these eyes made a motherly instinct spark to life in Luna Avalon. The thought of living here with her new protege didn't seem like a bad idea.

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm an heiress to my clan, and I have to live at the family compound. It's not too far away from here, though."

"What's an 'heiress'?"

"It means I am next in line to become clan head. When I become of age, I will take over the responsibilities my father has now. Making sure the clan stays safe and supports each other and the village."

"Sounds like being Hokage!" Naruto laughed. A ghost of a smile graced Luna's porcelain complexion. The more time she spent with this kid, the more she seemed to soften. "I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Then everyone will have to respect me!"

"That's a good goal to have, Naruto."

Luna took the boy's backpack and placed it on his new bed. Naruto didn't own much. Only one clean outfit and a stuffed frog was packed into it. Luna made a mental note to buy him more clothes.

"Um, Luna?" Naruto called, nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "What happened to your eyes earlier?"

"I was hoping you didn't notice that..." Luna sighed, having no choice but to explain herself. "It's a special technique that only I can use. You may have heard of the Byankugan and Sharingan?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, the Byankugan is a dojutsu of the Hyuga clan. It allows them nearly 360 degree vision and the ability to see chakra networks. The Sharingan was the dojutsu of the Uchiha. It's primary function is to see what your enemy will do before they do it, and the ability to copy nearly any jutsu. There is a lot more the Sharingan can do, but only if the user is able to unlock the different forms of it. I'm the only one to ever wield both."

"But how? I thought a ninja could only have one or the other?"

"This is true. But somehow, my genes mutated before I was born. I'm not exactly sure of the whole story myself."

"Wow! So you've got to be like, crazy strong!"

Luna could feel her lips pulling into a small smile. All the fear and worry Naruto had a few moments ago had truly melted. He wasn't afraid of her. Something most kids were. They saw her as different, dangerous, and weird. As strong as she was, it hurt deeply to know someone was afraid of her for simply being who she was. As different as she and Naruto was, she was staring to see many similarities between them.

"I have to go now, Naruto. But I will be back tomorrow to see how you're doing."

"Do you have to go?" he asked, his lip pouting.

"Yes. But remember, you're safe here. And if you need me, my compound is three blocks away. Just look for my family's crest." she pointed to the golden A embossed on her dress. It formed into a five pointed star, but you could clearly see the A standing out. Little did Luna know, that this symbol just became Naruto's light in the dark.

 **Maiden- Just a little note; Luna Avalon is my personal character and her background is a rather complicated one. The Avalon clan had evolved from the Otsutsuki clan. The first ninja to ever use chakra. It is believed that the Hyuga and Uchiha inherit both their dojutsu from the Otsutsuki bloodline due to the fact Kaguya Otsutsuki (the mother of all chakra) had both the Rennigan and Tensegan. Evolutions of the Sharingan and Byankugan, respectively. Luna's clan can wield either the Sharingan or Byankugan. Depending on genetics. Luna is the only child to ever have inherited both.**

 **If you'd like to read more about her, you can check out my completed 'Fighting Dreamers' story located on my profile.**


	2. Trust

**Maiden- Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! I feel good enough about this story to continue. Although I didn't get any reviews yet, I did get a lot of traffic. I'm hoping for reviews for this chapter, though! And just to clear up any confusion, Naruto and Luna will NOT become a romantic couple. NaruHina will ALWAYS be my OTP; so prepare to see that in later chapters. Naruto and Luna's relationship is a mixture of little brother/ older sister and student/sensei.**

Chapter 2- Trust

The sun was barely beginning to set when Luna Avalon crossed the threshold into her home. The Avalon compound was beautiful; manicured trees, bushes, and grass; precisely placed cobblestone walkways; and elaborately decorated tapestries lining the interior walls.

The Avalon heiress slipped off her sandals and walked into the family room. Her father sat at the end of the room with the elders of the clan surrounding him. Apparently Luna came in just as a clan meeting was over. The elders rose from their seats, bowed in respect to Luna, and went about their way.

"Welcome home, hime." Kuruk Avalon smiled, motioning for his only daughter to join him. "Tell me, how was your visit with Lord Hokage?"

"Surprising." Luna replied, taking a seat next to her father.

"Oh? And how is that?"

"He told me that I don't have to take the Genin exams next week. I am already assigned to a team that Lord Third hand selected with the help of the Kazekage and the Hoshikage."

"You mean you'll be in a squad with shinobi from the sand and star villages?" Kuruk asked, earning a nod from Luna. "That's wonderful, daughter! This is the first international team the ninja world has seen! You will be a legend!"

"I hardly think being on a team with people from different villages will land me in the history books, father."

"You never know." Kuruk laughed, brushing Luna's long onyx hair from her eyes.

Kuruk marveled at his daughter's eyes. A brilliant sapphire that had never been seen before in his clan. When Luna was born, she was almost an exact copy of her mother; but instead of inheriting her mother's lavender eyes, Luna's eyes were as blue as the sea. If it weren't for the fact Lord Avalon and Luna slightly favored each other physically, one would think they weren't blood related. Kuruk's lightheartedness, sense of humor, and smile was a stark contrast from Luna's constant frown and icy personality.

"But there's something else...Lord Third asked me to become the protector and mentor to Naruto Uzumaki."

"The Kyuubi Jinjuuriki?" Kuruk asked in total surprise, his charcoal colored eyes widening. Luna was expecting her father to go into a fit of rage, seeing as the monster that is trapped inside the blonde boy is the same creature that killed his wife seven years ago. But instead, Kuruk smiled wider. "Good! Maybe this boy will get you to open up a little! He may be a little prankster and brash, but I know he is just starved for affection."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? The poor kid was practically born an orphan, and then he's juggled around from nanny to nanny in that bloody orphanage. He's never had anyone to really rely on. All he wants is someone to take an interest in him. Someone that won't turn him away because he's different."

!

!

!

 _'Someone that won't turn him away because he's different.'_ Her father's words rang around in Luna's head that night. She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking of how much she and Naruto were alike. Luna couldn't name anyone she considered a friend. Sure, she had her clan, but family was different than friends. You don't get a choice in who your family is. You get what Kami gives you. Secretly, Luna wished for a friend. Someone that won't look at her in fear, or put her on a pedestal. Naruto must feel the same way, only people look at the poor boy like he's useless, or a monster. A strange sense of over protectiveness rose to the young heiress. She mentally challenged anyone who dare lay a finger on Naruto. Her powers surged strongly through her at the thought of anyone harming the small blonde. Luna couldn't exactly describe why she suddenly felt like a mother wolf', all she knew was she had to protect Naruto at all cost. This boy is something special; she could feel it.

Unable to sleep, Luna threw off the bed covers and opened her large bay window. She stared at the moon, her pale features seemingly glowing from the light. She sighed and slipped her sandals on, then jumped out the window and into the backyard garden.

Now, the Avalon compound was far from small. So the gardens go on for several acres. She stopped at the koi pond, watching the colorful fish flit around in the water.

"Why are you out so late, Luna-sama?"

Luna didn't need to turn around to know who'd found her.

"Couldn't sleep." she replied, sensing the owner of the new voice come closer. He was a young man several years older than Luna. He bore the same onyx hair and pale complexion as her. His eyes, however, were dark gray.

"Something on your mind?"

"I would rather not talk about it, Torasu."

"Talking would help you feel better." the young man came face to face with Luna, giving her a soft smile.

"I appreciate the offer, but I doubt you could help me." Luna sat down next to the pond, hugging her knees to her chest. Instead of going back inside, like Luna wanted, Torasu sat down next to her.

"Why do you always keep your feelings to yourself?" he asked, innocently.

"Feelings are a nuisance. They only get in the way of thinking clearly."

"I don't think so." Torasu replied casually. "Feelings give you drive. The strength you need, when you need it."

"I don't need 'feelings' to know I'm strong."

"Of course you are!" Torasu laughed. "You've never lost a sparring match, your grades in the academy are perfect, and you've already mastered both your Sharingan and Byankugan. Just think how strong you'll be when your dojutsu fully matures!"

Luna stayed silent. She didn't take pride in what Torasu just said. She acted like his opinion of her didn't matter. Because her thoughts weren't about her.

"Torasu?" she whispered after a few moments. "What's it like being a protector? Someone who is trusted with another human being's life?"

"I think it's an honor."

"But how? How can that be an 'honor' if you're suddenly burdened with the well being of another person? Especially if that other person doesn't even know how to protect himself?"

"This about you being assigned to watch over Naruto, isn't it?"

"You always could see right through everyone." Luna smirked. "I swear you use your Sharingan to read people's minds."

"I guess I'm just a people's person." Torasu laughed. "Naruto couldn't have asked for a better mentor. I know you'll treat him kindly and keep him out of harm's way."

"I just hope I can do that, and keep on top of my shinobi duties."

"You can do anything if you set your mind to it! I heard from your father that you will be part of an international team. Quite the accomplishment!"

"I'm a little nervous. I was never taught how to be comrades with someone who wasn't part of the same village as me."

"Hailing from the same village doesn't matter." Torasu replied, gazing at the stars. "We're all ninja. People are always looking at what's different, instead of what's the same. We're all ninja. We share the same air, sky, earth, and blood. And we need to work together to protect it. If you ask me, most of the great nations are trying to drive us more and more apart. Causing rifts between allies."

"I never knew you were so philosophical." Luna gave a dry laugh. "You hardly sound like a shinobi at all."

"Hey!" Torasu's cheeks flared red. "Just because I prefer to be passive, doesn't mean I won't fight to protect those precious to me. I've been given the privilege of watching you grow both in mind and body. I'm proud to have played a part in your upbringing. You're like a little sister to me."

"That restraint is double edged sword." Luna deadpanned. "While some see it as mercy, others will use it as your weakness. If you allow an enemy to figure that out, then you're as good as dead."

"If I were to die protecting the ones I love, then I will welcome death with open arms."

!

!

Her cousin's words echoed through Luna's mind as she walked through Konoha's housing district. As much as she denied it, Luna couldn't readily see herself dying for the sake of just a few people. She was too proud to ever admit she might not be strong enough. She shook her head before entering the complex where she'd dropped Naruto off the night before. After fishing her key out of her pocket, she opened the door and sat the bags she was carrying on the floor.

"Naruto?" she called. The apartment was silent. A cold worry ran through Luna's blood, urging her to search every crevice she could find. She threw the bedroom door open to see the blonde child fast asleep on the bed. He clutched a thin blanket, shivering.

Luckily for him, Luna had just come from the shopping district and had bought him all the necessities he'd need for living on his own. Including a plush orange and black blanket with red spirals. Somehow, she'd thought the spirals suited the boy. She draped it over him, immediately seeing his face relax, falling back into dreams. The slightest of smiles tugged at her lips as she watched him sleep. He was the picture of innocence. Luna couldn't believe this boy carried the most vile creature in existence within him.

Leaving Naruto to sleep, Luna set about cooking the boy something to eat. She noticed the day before that Naruto was a bit thin. The orphanage was non profit and relied on donations. So it was no wonder many children went hungry.

The smell of savory broth awoke Naruto from his slumber. The first thing he noticed was he was warm. Never had he'd seen such an extravagant blanket. The plush material was very soft and inviting. Naruto wrapped it around himself, reveling in the warmth. He could faintly make out the scent of starfruit coming from the fabric. The sweet smell immediately reminding him of Luna. The sound of his stomach growling snapped the blonde out of his thoughts. Pushing the blanket aside, he decided to find out what the savory scent coming from the kitchen was.

Luna stood over a large boiler pot, stirring it's contents, when Naruto emerged from the bedroom.

"Good morning." the called, her eyes never leaving the pot.

"Morning!" Naruto beamed, hopping up on a chair to see what was cooking. "What's this?"

"Ramen." Luna replied, nonchalantly. "The noodles are store bought, but the broth I made from scratch."

"Smells delicious!"

The blonde boy nearly drooled as Luna ladled out the soup into bowls. She sat the bowl on the kitchen table and motioned for Naruto to dig in. And he did so happily. Luna watched his every mouthful. His face was the picture of bliss. So Luna's suspicions had been proven. Naruto often went hungry, and when he was fed, the food was hardly edible. Never had the Avalon heiress seen someone devour food with such gusto and enjoyment. Luna was very glad she'd made a large pot of soup so Naruto could eat as much as he wanted.

"This is the best thing i've ever ate!" Naruto gleamed, his blue eyes shining with happiness that his stomach was filled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Luna replied, taking small bites of her own soup. "I took the liberty of buying you some new clothes. They're in the bag by the door if you want to change."

Without another word, Naruto darted for the shopping bags. He grabbed them and dissapeared into his room. Five minutes later, he emerged in a navy t-shirt with the Avalon insignia stitched onto the front in bright yellow, black shorts, and black sandals. Luna made the outfit on a whim, thinking Naruto would like something to remind him he had a protector. But never did Luna think he'd actually wear it. Seeing the seven year old so proudly displaying her family's crest made Luna smile.

"You should smile more often." Naruto chuckled. "It looks good on you."

"You look nice, Naruto." Luna replied, blushing. "I didn't think you'd pick that outfit."

"Why not? You're the first person to actually take an interest in me. To care. I want you to know I value all you've done for me."

Tears formed in Luna's eyes. She refused to let herself cry in front of her new protege, so she quickly gathered up the breakfast dishes and put them in the sink before Naruto saw her tears.


	3. Team SLS Formation

**Maiden- Thank you to those who favored and alerted! It means a lot to know my work is enjoyed. In this chapter, Luna will meet her new genin team and sensei; and discover why Naruto is often referred to as a 'problem child'.**

Chapter 3 – Team SLS Formation

Luna was mad. No, she was livid. The aforementioned girl stood with her hands clenched into tight fists and her eyes blazing with her Byanku-sharingan.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" she thundered, her voice echoing throughout Konoha. She used the body flicker technique to teleport to the top of Hokage Mountain. She came to stand on top of the carving of the Yondaime, glaring daggers at the blonde seven year old that dangled just below her.

"Uh...Hi, Luna-chan." he grinned sheepishly. If looks could kill, the child would've been dead several times over.

Luna growled dangerously and before Naruto could say another word, he suddenly found himself on the ground below the monument with a very angry Avalon gripping the front of his shirt.

"Care to explain this mess?" she asked, pointing to the newly painted faces of the past Hokage.

"It was just a little prank!" Naruto cried, flailing. "It didn't hurt anybody!"

"That's not the fucking point!" Luna was dangerously close to loosing control of her dojutsus. The two black tomoe around her ruby eyes began to spin slowly, and the veins around her eyes pertruthed even more than normal. Hints of blood could be seen from the corners of her eyes, signaling she was at her bloodline limit. This look was enough to make even the most hardened Jounin shit his pants.

"Is this how you pay your respects to those who came before you!? By painting graffiti on their memorials!?"

"The paint will wash off during the next rain." Naruto whimpered, suddenly fearing for his life.

"It will not wait until then. You will spend the rest of the day cleaning the mess you made. And don't even think of sneaking off. I'll have a few Avalon Jounin watching you until I get back."

"Where are you going?"

Naruto's innocent question caused Luna to dispel her dojutsu and lower Naruto to the ground.

"I meet my team today."

"Oh crap! I forgot!" Naruto whined. "I wanted to go with you!"

"No, you're being punished. Besides, this is an official team meeting. So you wouldn't be allowed there anyway."

Naruto's pout and watery stare tugged at Luna's heart. Her face remained stoic, but her body language relaxed.

"I'll introduce you to everyone later. For now, clean up your mess. I'll come by your house tonight when you're done to check on you."

Without another word, the raven haired heiress vanished.

!

!

!

Luna checked the time again for what seemed like the hundredth time. She'd been waiting for over an hour at training ground 7, with no one in sight. She sighed and sat on the soft grass, leaning back to gaze at the clear sky.

"Maybe i've been ditched." she mused to herself. "Or this is Third's idea of a joke."

The more she mulled her situation over in her head, the angrier she got. Just when she was about to go give Lord Third a piece of her mind, she sensed two people approaching. Quickly sitting up, Luna could see two genin about her age coming her way. The first was a fair skinned young girl with long, wavy, blood red hair. Her eyes were indigo, matching the dark purple of her short sleeved ninja dress. Her legs were covered in steel mesh, leading to a pair of high heeled boots. A Hoshigakure headband rested just above her modest cleavage.

The second seemed to be a young man, from the way he was dressed. A short sleeved navy hoodie, a pair of baggy black pants and a Suna headband across his forehead. His hair was onyx black and cut short in an almost pixie style. His skin was very pale, almost paper white. A mysterious shade of dark blue colored his eyes stared down at the grass. Luna could tell there was a lot more to this boy than meets the eye.

"Hello." she curtly greeted them. "Are you assigned to team seven?"

"Yes." the redhead spoke, her voice very small and quiet. "I'm Angel Maruko from Hoshi."

"Pleased to meet you, Angel." Luna outstretched her hand to which Angel gently accepted. "I'm Luna Avalon of Konoha. And you are?" she asked to the young boy. He stepped back a little from the two girls and avoided eye contact.

"Meru." his voice sounded strained. "Of Suna."

Luna carefully inspected 'Meru', looking for any signs of distrust or deception. Her instincts told her Meru wasn't an enemy, but his distant first impression earned him Luna's suspicion.

"So...have either of you seen our sensei?" Luna asked, earning a 'no' from both her new companions. "Do you even know his name?"

"I think his name was Kakashi." Angel spoke shyly. "Lord Hoshikage mentioned the name when assigning me."

"I know that name." Luna replied, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "He's an infamous Konoha Anbu captain. Notorious for showing up late to missions."

"Then what do we do?" Angel asked.

"I guess we can wait a little while longer." Luna sat back down, motioning for her new comrades to do the same.

"Shall we get to know each other?" Angel sat very lady like beside Luna. When she saw both Luna and Meru nod, she smiled. "As I said, my name is Angel and I'm from Hoshi. I'm one of the few people to ever successfully wield the 'peacock' chakra."

"The what?" Meru asked. Angel closed her indigo eyes and focused her energy. Two transparent bluish purple wings sprouted from her back. Leaving the other two wide eyed and speechless.

"It's a...er...mutation of chakra. A mysterious stone fell from the sky several decades ago and landed in the middle of my village. It contained a very powerful energy. Many of my village tried to harness it, but they only succeeded in mutating their chakra into an opalescent force. It was then named 'peacock chakra' for it's beauty. My people figured out how to manipulate their chakra into various shapes and weapons. A very effective battle strategy. But the cost for such power was something no one expected. The more a person used this 'peacock' chakra the more their life force was drained. Most of the Hoshi ninja died before it was figured out. Then the practice was outlawed. My parents were the rebels that decided to study this rock and energy to see if it's effects were reversible. Even though my mother was in direct contact with the meteorite, it didn't seem to have any negative effects on me. My parents lived until I was about five, then I was thrown into foster care. Lord Hoshikage found my abilities to be beneficial to our village. That's why he requested me to be part of this international team."

"So, you're a mutant?" Luna asked. Angel bowed her head, not letting the others see her tears.

"In a way, yes. I hope you won't turn me away."

"Of course not." Luna deadpanned. "In fact, I'm a kind of 'mutant' myself. My clan is an evolution of the Otsutsuki clan; the first to ever wield chakra. As a result, my family have both visual dojutsu; the sharingan and byankugan. The Hyuga and Uchiha are branches of my clan; only inheriting one dojutsu each. However, I'm the first to ever be born with both. I'm seen as a freak by most kids, and even some adults. The only thing keeping them from treating me like a monster is the fact I'm heiress to my clan. One of Konoha's most respected clans, t'boot."

Angel wiped her indigo eyes, smiling widely. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel alone in the world. She turned to Meru, whom had seemingly been scooting backwards from the girls.

"What about you, Meru?"

"Not much to tell." his voice cracked a little. "I'm a Suna Genin and an orphan."

"But their has to be a reason why Lord Kazekage chose you to be a part of our team?"

"I'm not sure why."

"Stop lying." Luna deadpanned. Meru's eyes widened in fear. "I can tell there is more to you than you're telling. If we're to be a team, you need to be honest with us."

"I'm not inclined to tell you anything." he spoke curtly.

Before Luna could protest, a figure materialized beside her in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." The figure was a man with pointed silver hair. He wore a Jounin vest and a mask that covered his face. A Konoha headband covered his left eye. In his hand was a little orange book. "I ran into a little old lady on my way here that needed help getting back home."

"You're over an hour late." Luna seethed.

"Yea, sorry about that." he replied, nonchalantly. "Anyway, I'm your new sensei, Kakashi Hatake. And you are?"

"Luna Avalon."

"Angel Demaruko."

"Meru."

"Very nice to meet you." Kakashi never once looked up from his book. "Before we start training, how about we find out what nature affinity you are?"

From his pocket, he produced four small squares of paper. He handed one piece to each of Team 7.

"For this to work, you need to channel your chakra into the paper." Kakashi held his up to see the paper had crumpled. "As you can see, I have lightning chakra."

Luna, Meru, and Angel held their papers and focused their energy into them. One half of Luna's became wet while the other turned to ash.

Meru's split in half and the left piece turned to sand.

Angel's split in half and the left piece crumpled.

"This is certainly a surprise." Kakashi snapped his book shut and put it away. "It seems like each of you have two nature affinities. Luna has water and fire, Meru has wind and earth, and Angel has water and lightning. Lord Third was right when he said this team will be a force to be reckoned with."

 **Maiden- Sorry to end this chapter on such a strange note, but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting! So, you've gotten a glimpse at team SLS (Sand, Leaf, Star) and who they are... except Meru. His back story will become clear later on. For right now, I'll let you guess ;) Review, please! Until next time, my lovelies!**


	4. Bonding

**Maiden- Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Thank you so much! Two things were brought to my attention, though. First, I will be keeping Naruto's powers as cannon as possible. Meaning I'm not gonna throw in some random BS power we know he's not capable of. Secondly, I had a concern about my OC Luna. I understand the concern about her being 'too powerful' by wielding both dojutsus. But trust me, she's not overly powerful. A force to be reckoned with, yes, but not ridiculously so. She has her weaknesses just like all the other characters. I've already hinted at a few.**

 **On another note, yes Kakashi is gonna actually teach! But in a passive way. However, I'm still gonna retain his usual 'I-really-don't-give-a-fuck' attitude.**

Those Who Endure

Chapter 4- Bonding

Naruto wore a slight scowl as he walked back to his apartment. He'd spent the better part of the day cleaning up the mess he'd made of the Hokage Monument. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why Luna had gotten so mad. It was just a small prank, and nobody had gotten hurt. The seven year old sighed and continued his walk. All he wanted to do was take a long bath and wait for Luna. He inwardly hoped he could talk her into making ramen again.

"What a freak!" came a voice. At first, Naruto thought the insult was directed towards him, but when he turned towards the noise, he saw a group of four young boys surrounding a small girl. She looked to be much younger than the boys hovering over her.

"Look at those eyes!" One boy scoffed. "Can you even see out those weird things!?"

"The Hyuga eyes are so freaky looking!"

"I bet she's a demon!"

Naruto could feel his rage building as they kept slinging insults toward the now sobbing girl. She made no move to fight back, only curling into a tight ball.

"Hey!" Naruto screamed. "Leave her alone, datebayo!"

"And why should we?" asked the 'leader' of the group.

"If you don't then I'll have to teach you a lesson." Naruto smirked, making a hand sign. The four boys' eyes went wide as a puff of smoke enveloped the blonde. From the smoke came two very pitiful looking clones. They were very pale and sick looking. The four bullies stared at the sight for all of ten seconds before falling over themselves laughing. Naruto's clones dispelled, leaving him defenseless against the onslaught of fists and kicks. A few minutes later, he was left a broken and bloody mess on the ground. His clothes were ripped and stained with his blood. Just before he lost consciousness, Naruto caught sight of a blur of lavender.

He came to a while later, laying in a hospital bed. Naruto tried to sit up, but was stopped by a small hand.

"Y-you n-need to s-stay s-still for a w-while."

Naruto turned his head to see the girl he had tried to protect earlier. Now that he got a good look at her, he deduced that she was about his age. Her dark indigo hair was cut short into a pixie style and pale lavender eyes looked at the blonde in worry.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice raspy from taking a punch to the throat.

"Y-you s-saved me f-from those bullies." the girl spoke softly. "I b-brought y-you to the h-hospital because I w-was afraid y-you w-were h-hurt."

"I'm okay." Naruto assured her. "I heal pretty fast."

The small girl smiled while a light blush dusted her pale cheeks.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

"H-Hinata."

"Thanks for looking after me, Hinata." Naruto's bright smile made her blush deepen.  
"T-the n-nurse said if y-you feel o-okay y-you can g-go home. I-I f-fixed y-your clothes w-while you w-were s-sleeping. T-those boys r-ruined t-them." Hinata handed him his Avalon outfit. It was still dirty and stained, but all the rips and tears were mended.

"You didn't have to do that." Naruto looked up in shock. Besides Luna, no one had shown him this much kindness.

"Well we couldn't let you go home wearing a hospital gown." came a new voice. Both kids turned to see a young man standing in the doorway. Naruto noticed this new guy and Luna shared some of the same physical traits. Same facial structure, ivory skin, and onyx hair. "Good to see you're okay, Naruto-san. I am Torasu Avalon; Luna's cousin and personal bodyguard. The hospital called me to take you home since Luna-sama is away with her new team. And don't worry about those brats that attacked you two, I handed them over to Lord Third for punishment."

"Since when does Luna-chan need a bodyguard? She's scary strong!"

"Yes." Torasu laughed. "I know very well that she can handle herself. However, clan customs state that every heir has to be looked after constantly. Just as Hinata-sama has Ko."

"You're an heiress too!?" Naruto asked in shock. Hinata nodded, not understanding his confusion.

"Yes, she's heiress to the Hyuga clan."

"Oh, so you must have the Byakugan!" Naruto stated. "Is that why those kids were picking on you?"

Hinata nodded, keeping her eyes downcast.

"That's stupid! You should be proud to have such an awesome jutsu!"

Naruto's outburst took both Hinata and Torasu by surprise.

"You could've totally kicked their asses! Besides, I think your eyes are pretty! Kinda like pearls."

Hinata blushed heavily and smiled sheepishly at the blonde boy. His goofy grin and big blue eyes were beginning to grow on her.

*  
Team 7 stood in a mixture of confusion and shock. Staring back at them were a pack of seven dogs all of different breeds and sizes, wearing Konoha headbands as collars. The most prominent was a small pug that sat on top of a bull dog's head. His expression could only be described as a 'poker face'.

"Cutie!" Angel squealed, pulling the pug into her arms. She nuzzled his cheek and kissed his nose.

"Please tell me you're not demoting us to pets, Kakashi." the pug asked, shocking the three genin.

"You can speak!?" the three screamed.

"Guys, these are my nin kin." Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "And the runt here is Pakun."

"I'm not a runt." the pug growled, trying his best to get out of Angel's death grip.

"So our first training session is pet sitting?" Meru asked, his voice low and quiet. Luna eyed him suspiciously, still trying to figure him out.

"Of course not." Kakashi replied, pulling his orange book out of his pocket. "These guys are gonna help you with your tracking abilities. They're each gonna hide around this forest and you three will have one hour to find and trap all of them. If just one nin kin isn't caught, then all three of you will be sent back to the academy."

"You can't be serious!" Angel shrieked, dropping Pakun on his face accidentally. "How can three of us catch seven ninja dogs in an hour!?"

"Figure it out." Kakashi chuckled before disappearing into a whirlwind. The seven dogs promptly followed.

"I guess we should start." Luna sighed, walking towards the forest. "We'll split up to increase our chances of success. Meet back here in half an hour with whoever you catch."

"Shouldn't we stay together?" Angel asked, watching Luna and Meru walk off in different directions. "Working as a team might be in our best interest."

"We'll try that if we don't have any success on our own." Luna replied, nonchalantly.

Angel huffed and took off on her own using her peacock chakra wings. Searching from the air would give her an advantage.

Luna's expression was one of pure disgust. Her dojutsu was at it's limit and she still couldn't make out any trace of Kakashi's dogs. No paw prints, no foliage disturbance, no nothing! It was if those dogs just vanished without a trace! The Avalon heiress was beginning to think this was Kakashi's idea of a prank. Sending his new genin on a wild goose chase is something Luna knew was perfectly believable of the elder ninja.

She deactivated her dojutsu and leaned against a tree to rest her eyes. The only idea that came to her was to coax them out with food. Of course it was a far fetched idea. These weren't ordinary dogs, but specially trained ninja dogs. Surely they'd be smart enough to see through an obvious trap. But right now, this was Luna's only idea. She quickly set up a simple net trap and covered it with leaves. After making sure it was undetectable, Luna set out to find bait. A river ran through the middle of the forest. She caught three fish and placed them in the middle of her trap. After concealing herself within a tree top, she waited to see if her idea would work. Ten minutes went by and not even a squirrel passed by. Just as she was about to give up, Luna heard a rustling from beneath her. Out of a bush came a majestic black panther. It's front left leg had been severely injured. Luna could see the blood pouring from the wounds. The panther noticed the fish and went in for a closer look. Just before it could step on the netting, Luna threw a kunai to divert the panther's attention.

"If you take another step, you'll get caught in my trap." she called, showing herself to the giant cat. The panther growled menacingly, narrowing it's brilliant sapphire eyes.

"Easy." Luna coaxed. "I don't want to hurt you. I can help you."

The panther made no move to back down. If anything, the panther looked like it was about to strike.

"Please, let me help you." Luna keeled down so she was eye level with the beast. She held both her hands out to the panther, to show she was no threat. Slowly, the panther laid down, giving Luna a good view of it's wounds. Luna softly put her chakra glowing hand over the panther's leg, and slowly, the wounds healed. She could see in the panther's eyes that the pain was subsiding. When a new layer of skin grew over the open wound, Luna retracted her hand to let the panther see.

"Thank you." it spoke in a velvety feminine voice.

"You can speak?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Yes, very well in fact." the panther replied. "I don't usually come across humans who don't wish to hunt my kind."

"I'm not a poacher. I'm a kunoichi from Konoha. My name is Luna Avalon."

"I could tell your origin by your headband." the panther motioned to the gleaming leaf symbol hanging from Luna's waist. "You possess great strength, child. Unlike anything I've seen in centuries."

"Centuries? Just what are you!?"

"Relax, dearie." the panther chuckled softly. "I'm a nin-neko. A ninja cat."

"But that doesn't explain how you've been alive for centuries."

"Ah but it does. Are you familiar with the expression 'cats have nine lives'?" Luna nodded. "Well, that is mostly true. All cats have a very strong longevity."

"I see. Can you tell me how you'd gotten hurt?"

"Some damn nin-kin attacked me." the cat growled. "Come to think of it, they wore the same headband as you. They wouldn't happen to be yours, would they?"

"No, they're not. Actually, they belong to my sensei and I'm supposed to catch them."

"How about I help you, in return for healing my leg?"

"Are you sure?" the panther nodded.

"I think your trap will work good enough. Just leave it to me to drive them in this direction."

Before Luna could object, the panther quickly ran in the direction she'd come. Luna jumped back up into the tree and waited. Within minutes she heard barking and heavy foot falls. Activating her dojutsu, she could see the panther being chased by four of Kakashi's dogs. Just as the panther came within range, she jumped over the trap and waited. The second the dog's paws touched the trap, the net sprung and hoisted them up into the air.

"I can't believe that worked." Luna stared wide eyed in awe.

"If dogs have one weakness, it's cats, my dear." the panther laughed.  
"Thank you." Luna jumped down to pat the cat's head, who purred in return.

"No thanks is necessary. I owed you for helping me."

"Now that we're even, where are you going to go? You could be hunted again."

"Relax child. I wouldn't have gotten this old if I didn't know how to protect myself. However, I just had an idea. It's been a while since I've met anyone as kind as you. How about you sign a contract with the panthers?"

"Pardon?"

"You've heard of summoning jutsu, correct?" Luna nodded. "When you sign a contract with a species of animal, you are entrusted with their most valuable possession. Their loyalty. If you sign the contract, you will be able to summon a member of my clan at will. They will trust and obey you without question. Of course that doesn't mean you won't have responsibilities yourself. As summoner of Panthers, you will be responsible for our well being."

"Sounds like a fair trade." Luna smiled. The panther nodded and summoned a giant blue scroll. She unraveled it before Luna, showing a summoning symbol.

"You will need to sign your name within the symbol using your blood. Then, press your fingerprints into the contract underneath."

Luna bit her thumb and used the blood to sign her name. Once her fingerprints were embedded onto the paper, the scroll glowed bright blue and vanished.

"Since we're bonded now, how about you tell me your name?" Luna asked.

"Sarabi."

"Such a regal name for such an elegant cat." Luna scratched Sarabi's ear.

"You flatter me, child." Sarabi purred.

"Now that I've got these four..." Luna looked up at the still struggling dogs. "I can return to my sensei. Hopefully, my teammates will have caught the other five."

 **Maiden- Just as I promised, Naruto and Luna will NOT be romantically involved. Since I've introduced Hinata, you'll see the couple's relationship progress. I took the scene where Naruto met Hinata from "Naruto: The Last" where young Hinata is being bullied by several older boys.**

 **I thought Luna's summon should be a panther. An animal that is regal, majestic, and rare; yet deadly. Just like Luna :)**

 **The name Sarabi is Swahili for 'Mirage'.**

 **Meru and Angel will gain summons too! But you'll have to wait until next chapter to see what they are. Let me know what you think by leaving me a nice little review. And I'm open to suggestions, just in case there is something you want to see out of this fic.**

 **Until next time**

 **Smooches!**


	5. Ignorance

Those Who Endure

Chapter 5 – Ignorance

Luna returned to training ground 7 with Sarabi and the four dogs they'd captured, to see Meru and Angel already waiting on them. Angel had two dogs confined inside a cage fashioned from her peacock chakra , and Meru had the final two tied up with chakra ropes.

Angel held Pakkun in her arms. The little pug wore a sour expression while Angel cuddled him tightly. Behind the redheaded girl sat a six foot tall dusty white Great Horned Owl, and beside Meru was a reddish brown ferret that was about three feet tall.

"Seems like you three accomplished your mission without a hitch." came Kakashi's voice. He materialized before his team in a whirl of leaves. "You even found your summons."

"You _knew_ about this before hand didn't you?" Luna deadpanned, glaring daggers at the copy nin.

"Of course." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "That was the ulterior motive for this mission. I only had you chase after my pack of nin-kin so you'd come across your animal partners."

"But how did you know we'd bond with them?" Angel asked, Pakkun struggling to escape the redhead's vice grip.

"Simple. The animals you bonded with compliment your chakra element and your individual personalities. Now that you've signed a summoning contract, these animals will be available to help you in missions. But remember, these animals are not to be used as scape goats. Respect for animals is a primary nindo for all shinobi."

Luna, Meru and Angel each nodded to their sensei.

"The next step in your training is to get to know both your summon and each other. For the rest of today, focus on acquainting yourselves." once again, the copy nin vanished without a trace along with his pack of nin-kin.

"That shit is getting old, very fast." Luna deadpanned, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"No use in getting worked up." Angel chirped. "Might as well enjoy the down time while we can. I'm sure sensei will start giving us real missions soon. And the more we know about each other, the closer we come to trusting one another."

"I hate to admit it, but you have a point." Luna sighed and plopped down on the grass in front of the redhead. Sarabi laid down next to Luna, keeping her sapphire eyes on the two genin and their companions. Although there was no reason to be on the offensive, Sarabi decided to better be safe than sorry.

"Sarabi, this is my team." Luna spoke to the giant cat.

"Pleased to meet you." the panther spoke. "And I promise, I won't bite. Unless you deserve it."

Meru's ferret let out a surprised 'eep' and hid behind the raven haired boy. The Suna nin tried to soothe the animal, but it was clear it wasn't comfortable being in the presence of such large predators.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance!" the owl chirped happily. "My name is Mokin. I was quite taken with Angel's chakra! I haven't seen anything glide so smoothly through the air before! If I didn't know better, I'd say I was watching another owl!"

"A-and I-'m Kegawa." Meru's ferret muttered. "S-sorry, but I-'m not too comfortable a-amongst such large animals."

"Awh, we won't hurt you." Mokin smiled, her large amber eyes glinting in the sun. "Besides, I don't really like the taste of your kind...no offense."

"And my diet doesn't consist of rodent." Sarabi mused.

"That's good." Kegawa let out a deep sigh, cuddling into Meru's lap. His emerald eyes closing as the boy stroked his fur.

"So where are you two staying while in Konoha?" Luna asked to her teammates.

"Lord Hoshikage has arranged for me to stay at an Inn during my training." Angel smiled. Meru nodded, signaling the Kazekage had done the same for him.

"I see. The Avalon compound is near the center of the housing district in case you need me. Although, during the day I'm preoccupied elsewhere."

"Oooh!" Angel giggled. "Somebody has a boyfriend!"

"I assure you, it's nothing like that." Luna replied. "If you must know, I've been given orders from Lord Hokage to keep watch over a young child. He's an orphan and doesn't have any family to turn to. So I've taken him under my wing."

"That's sad." Meru whispered. "At least now the child has someone."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the kid has grown on me." Luna tried to hide a slight blush behind her onyx bangs. "He's not the most obedient of children, nor the most well mannered, but he's got a charm that's unlike any I've seen."

"I'd love to meet him." Angel smiled.

"I'll talk it over with Naruto, and maybe he can tag along tomorrow."

!

!

!

"Thanks for walking me home, Hinata." Naruto smiled, opening his front door for the young Hyuga heiress. "Luna-chan should be back soon, if you can't stay."

"I-I don't m-mind k-k-keeping you c-c-company." Hinata stuttered.

"That's nice of you." Naruto's smile seemed to grow brighter by the minute. "Maybe you can come over and play while Luna-chan is with her team tomorrow!"

"I w-will have t-to ask my f-father." Hinata blushed, feeling the heat pool in her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Your face got awfully red all the sudden. Do you have a fever?" Naruto put his hand to Hinata's forehead, and no sooner had he made contact, she lost consciousness.

"Huh!?" Naruto cried in surprise. The blond scrambled to the kitchen to grab a damp rag to put across her forehead.

"Naruto? What happened here?" came Luna's voice.

"Thank Kami! Luna-chan! Hinata fainted!"

Luna keeled down and checked Hinata's pulse.

"She's fine. Poor thing has a habit of fainting when overwhelmed." Luna picked the girl up and laid her across the sofa."

"You know Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. As I've told you before, my clan is an extension of the Hyuga and Uchiha. Since many of my clan possess the byakugan, we often train with the Hyugas. Although my father isn't very fond of Hinata's father, Hiashi."  
"Why not?"

"He's very strict and overbearing. All he cares about is upholding the Hyuga 'honor'. My father thinks he's much to harsh on Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi. He makes them train long hours, and ridicules them for each and every mistake. My father often butts heads with Hiashi; disagreeing in the treatment of Hinata and Hanabi."

"I disagree too!" Naruto boasted. "Hinata shouldn't be treated that way! She's too nice and kind!"

"I agree...wait...How did you meet Hinata? And come to think of it, why are you bandaged up like that and why is your outfit ruined!?"

Naruto could sense the rage building up in the raven haired girl. Although her expression was calm, on the inside, she was seething.

"Some kids were picking on Hinata when I was walking home and I tried to save her. But I couldn't... They knocked me out and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital with Hinata watching over me."

"Tell me the names of the kids that did this." Luna growled, her eyes flashing between sapphire and ruby.

"Torasu-sama already dealt with them. He handed them off to Old Man Hokage."

"At least Torasu takes his orders seriously..." Luna muttered, making a mental note to punish the other Avalon Anbu she'd assigned to watch Naruto for failing to protect him.

"I guess we should get her home before Hiashi freaks out." Luna sighed, hoisting Hinata onto her back and motioning for Naruto to follow her.

!

!

!

"You'd better wait here, Naruto." Luna told her young protege once they reached Hyuga Manor. Hinata had started to come around soon after they left the apartment and was now standing beside the elder girl. "I won't be but a few minutes."

"Okay..." Naruto was a little disappointed he couldn't go with them, but did as he was told. "Bye Hinata-chan. I hope we can play together soon!" his smile spread from ear to ear as he waved to his new friend. Hinata blushed several shades of red and reluctantly waved back before disappearing inside the compound. Naruto let out a sigh and leaned against the outer wall. Not two minutes went by before he grew bored. Bright cerulean eyes caught sight of a shoppe across the street. It was a memento shoppe that specialized in different sorts of masks. Not the kind the Anbu wore, but more decorative and ceremonious. Before he realized it, Naruto was standing outside the building, staring at a kitsune mask. It was mostly white, but had red and black markings.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" shouted the shoppe owner. The man rushed outside with a broom, acting as if the blonde child was a rabid animal.

"I-I was just looking at the masks!" Naruto stammered.

"Why? Were you planning on stealing it?! You're a curse to us all! Why don't you go back to hell where you belong!?"

"What are you talking about!?" Naruto yelled back, nervously stepping away. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Don't you dare come near this shoppe again! I don't need to loose business because of you!"

The shoppe keeper raised the broom handle above his head as if to strike the blonde, but before he had the chance, the broom was suddenly cut in half. Naruto blinked and found himself behind Luna. The kuniochi battle ready with her sapphire-turned-ruby-red eyes glaring at the shoppe keeper.

"This is your only warning." Luna called, not only to the man but to all the passersby listening. "Naruto Uzumaki is not to be harmed. If you make any attempt on his life or well being, I will not hesitate to end your life."

"And who are you to make such demands!" the shoppe keeper challenged.

"I am under orders from Lord Hokage to protect this boy. My name is Luna Avalon."

The mention of her name sent many of the passersby scrambling away. They knew well of the Avalon and preferred not to clash with them. Just as there had been a legendary three-way dead lock between the Sanins, there was also a dead lock between the Avalon, Hyuga and Uchiha. Each powerful in their own way, but unable to defeat one another. The Uchihas were known for self reliance, the Hyugas for upholding traditions and power, and the Avalons were masters at adapting to whatever is thrown at them. The Avalon Clan preferred defensive over offense, but that didn't mean they weren't above the latter. So it was no surprise most of the Avalons became medical nin or senseis.

The shoppe keeper was practically shaking, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open.

"Y-you're a-an Avalon!?" he squeaked. "P-please forgive me, Luna-sama! I didn't know!"

"Whether you knew of me or my status does not excuse your behavior." Luna spat. "You, as an adult should know better than to bully people, especially children. Naruto made no move to threaten you or your business. You took it upon yourself to accuse him of a crime he never committed. You are never to address this boy again, understood?"

The man nodded his head furiously before running back into his store, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Luna deactivated her dojutsu, grabbed Naruto's hand and started walking back towards the apartment. Naruto was silent the entire walk, staring at the ground with an obvious frown.

"Why do they hate me?" he finally asked when he crossed the threshold into his home. "Why do they treat me like this?" his blue eyes were streaming with tears.

The Avalon knew he'd ask sooner or later. She knew her lips were sealed to the truth, but felt he deserved some sort of explanation. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, mulling over possible answers. But the longer she hesitated, the more upset the blonde became.

"Tell me!" he shouted, his voice broken.

"I...I wish I could tell you..." Luna reached out for him, but Naruto smacked her hand away.

"Then why don't you! What have I done to deserve this!?"

"You haven't done anything wrong, Naruto." Luna sunk to the floor so she was eye level with the boy. "The reasoning behind their ignorance is something totally out of your control. I want to tell you, but you're much to young to understand. It's an S rank secret, and if you were to know the truth, your life could be in danger."

"My life is in danger every damn day! The entire village hates me and I have no idea why! I've always been treated like this! You were the first one to not look at me like I'm some sort of demon!"

"It's because I know the truth."

"Then why don't you tell everyone else!? If you can't tell me, then tell them! Then they might stop treating me like trash."

"I wish I could, but I've been sworn to secrecy. Even if I could let the public know, it would only endanger you more. I can't tell you the whole truth, but I will tell you that there are bad people out there looking for you. As long as the village is ignorant to this secret, you're safe. Only when you're old enough and strong enough to protect yourself can I tell you why."

"But I thought you were gonna protect me from now on?"

"The people who are looking for you are far stronger than I can defeat on my own. That's why Lord Hokage, along with the Kazekage and Hoshikage have constructed my team. We are the ones that's gonna protect you until you can protect yourself. However, we are still genin. Angel, Meru, and I have a long way to go."

"Do you promise you will tell me? Ya know, when I'm older?"

"I will tell you once you become a chuunin."

"But that's soo not fair! That'll be years from now!"

"Exactly. And in those years, you need to physically and mentally prepare yourself. Not only to stomach the truth, but to defeat those who are searching for you."

 **Mokin – meaning 'bird of prey' (a great horned owl)**

 **Kegawa – meaning 'furry' (a sand ferret)**

 **Sarabi – meaning 'mirage' (a black panther)**


End file.
